


Fusion, The Father Figure

by FatherFigureFusion



Category: Anonronpa: Convention Calamity, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: B99 Parody, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Revised Anon-Correct Quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherFigureFusion/pseuds/FatherFigureFusion
Summary: As much as Fusion II denies, she has managed to forge quite the odd bond with the Ultimate Trivia Master. It wasn’t until a slip-up from the Ultimate Speedreader brought the other anons up to speed on the true nature of the two’s relationship.
Relationships: Fusion Anon & Fusion Anon II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fusion, The Father Figure

It was a quiet day in the Kibo-Con’s building as Fusion Anon’s trivia seminar has come to a close. Who would of thought that Beyonce was able to run an entire mile while singing? Amidst the chatter of the other Anons, Fusion Anon II was glaring in disbelief at Just Anon, our unfriendly neighborhood procrastinator, who was slouching in his seat and putting his feet on the otherwise pristine tables.

Fusion II: So again, your alibi is “Myth’s dog managed to not only snatch your assignment specifically off of Curi’s neatly organized pile, while leaving all the other assignments untouched, but also managed to unlock your dormroom’s door and put it through the paper shredder?”

Janon: Well, yeah. If you say it like that, it sounds stupid!

Fusion II: (angrily) That’s because it-

Just when she was about to give the bunny-eared cynic a verbal lashing, the Ultimate Trivia Master himself walked past the speed-reader and piqued her attention, for she has just recalled wanting to ask Fusion a question.

Fusion II: (calming down instantly) Oh! Hey, Fusion! Did you remember to jot down my speedreading times?

As if by hammerspace, Fusion conjured up a list of numbers from the inside of his jacket, and handed them to Fusion II.

Fusion: Oh! Why of course! I’ve had them memorized and jotted down! Nice work!

Fusion II: (taking the list) Good. Thanks, dad!

Those two words were all it took for the mindless chatter of the other Anons to dissipate and leave an awkward silence hanging in the air. This did not go unnoticed by the con’s resident bookworm. Probably not helped by all of the Anon’s eyes boring into her skull.

Fusion II: (uncomfortable) Why is everybody staring at me?

The rowdy paleontologist was the first one to speak up, with barely restrained laughter.

Wyre: (barely keeping it together) Y-You just called Fusion “Dad”! You said, (snort) “Thanks, Dad!”

Fusion II: (incredulous) W-What?! No, I didn’t! I said, uh, “Thanks, dude!”! Duh!

Fusion: (incredibly touched) Do you see me as a father figure, II?

Fusion II: (sassily waving her finger) No! If anything, I see you as a BOTHER figure! Because you’re always BOTHERING me!

This time, it was the defacto leader’s turn to add some fuel to the mocking fire.

Myth: (trying her best not to laugh) He-Hey! Show your father some respect!

At this point, Myth and Wyre’s dams both busted in unison, as the childhood friends start rolling in the aisles and the bookworm was currently contemplating revoking them of their teen fantasy novel privileges.

Fusion II: (with flushed cheeks) I didn’t call him “Dad”!

Fusion: (in a patient tone) No, no, no, no. It’s okay, Two! I take it as a compliment, I assure you. 

For some odd reason, Iris interpreted Fusion’s reassuring words as her cue to barge in with her own two cents.

Iris: Yeah! It’s not a big deal! I called Scar “Mom” once! It’s not that weird!

At the mention of the moment that the two forged a contract of secrecy over, Scar jumped up from her seat and pointed dramatically at the smiling space geek.

Scar: THAT WAS A MOMENT SWORN TO SECRECY, DEMON OF THE COSMOS!

Ignoring Scar’s manic shouting at Iris, Fusion II pointed to Iris, awkwardly attempting to redirect the other Anons’ attention to Iris’s past slip-up. 

Fusion II: (pointing to a still-smiling Iris) See? Guys! Jump on that! Iris has mommy issues!

Rolling their eyes, not at all convinced by Fusion II’s poor attempt at redirecting attention, the Freak Twins decided to add in another jab at Fusion II’s Fruedian slip.

Wet Sock: Old news!

Egg: (suggestively) But you calling Fusion “Daddy”-

Blushing hard at the “implications” of Egg’s jab, Fusion II shoved the Freak Twins away and sputtered out an angry reply.

Fusion II: H-HEY! “Daddy” is not on the table here!

After spending a majority of the time slacking off in the background of the incident, Janon finally decided to add in one last jab at the speed-reader's expense.

Janon: (smirking) But, you did call him “Dad”, Two.

Fusion II: (with an angry glare) You shut up. You’ve done nothing but lie since the beginning of this seminar.

Janon: (holding up his hands in mock-surrender) Okay, fine. I was lying about my homework. But the “Dad” thing? That happened.

Seeing an opportunity to distract the Anons from her little accident, Fusion II stood up from her seat and spoke loudly to draw attention to both herself and Janon.

Fusion II: (standing on the desk, posing confidently) AHA! He admitted that he didn’t do his work! It was a trap! All part of my crazy, devious plan!

Fusion: I believe you,-

Fusion II: Thank you!

Fusion: Kiddo!

Never has Fusion II been so betrayed in her life, for she grumbled angrily while her face flushed beet red. Added to her humiliation, was the duo of childhood friends still cackling at the speed-reader’s expense. Maybe she should up the punishment to include constant kicks from her steel-soled boots.

Fusion: You want to talk about it later over a cup of hot cocoa?

Fusion II: (looking away, while blushing) I’d like that.

And so, the two Fusions were off, but not before Fusion II tossed a heavy dictionary in Myth and Wyre’s general direction, in hopes that the childhood compadres would clam up.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic seems familiar, that’s because it was a heavily-revised version of my first ever Anon-Correct Quote! Consider this a celebration of my entrance into the world of fanfiction!


End file.
